Wario Land 3
Virtual Console (3DS) |genre = Platformer |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: E |platform = Game Boy Color |manual = |media = 16-megabit cartridge |requirements = |input = |pregame = Wario Land II (1998) |nxtgame = Wario Land 4 (2001)}} ''Wario Land 3'', (known as ''Wario Land 3: Fushigi na Orgel''' (ワリオランド3 不思議なオルゴ～ル, lit. "Wario Land 3: The Mysterious Music Box" in Japan), is the third installment in the ''Wario Land series released for the Game Boy Color in 2000. This game's prequel is Wario Land II and its sequel is Wario Land 4. It was later re-released on the Nintendo 3DS's Virtual Console. The 3DS's release is currently only in Japan. Story While flying his plane over the jungle, Wario experiences technical problems and his plane crashes into the brush below. After emerging from the wreck, Wario stumbles into an old cave where he finds a snow globe-like music box. He is sucked into the globe and awakes to find himself in a dark temple where he is greeted by a mysterious hidden figure who enlists Wario's help in obtaining five music boxes that were spread across the music box world. He claims that those five music boxes are cursed and keeping him, the rightful ruler of the Music Box World, powerless. Wario agrees to help him when the hidden figure offers to let Wario keep all the treasure he finds. Wario travels across all four ends of the Music Box World, fighting hoards of enemies and bosses including Mad Scienstein and collecting dozens of rare artifacts, Wario returns to the temple and hands over the five music boxes. The boxes break the curse, only to reveal that the hidden figure is actually a hideously deformed clown who had been wreaking havoc on the Music Box World. He turned all the denizens of the Music Box World into the monsters that Wario fought early, but not before they used the music boxes to trap the clown into his powerless form. Wario engages the clown in battle and defeats him, earning the respect of the Music Box World citizens. They let Wario keep the treasure and send him on his way. Forms *Ball o' String Wario - This form allows Wario to roll back and forth continuously until turning back into regular Wario. *Bouncy Wario - This form allows Wario to bounce higher. *Bubble Wario - This form allows Wario to stay in a bubble and float around upwards until hitting something. *Crazy Wario - This form allows Wario to go crazy and is hard to control. *Electric Wario - This form allows Wario to be electrified and be paralyzed for a second. Any enemies instantly become defeated when touching Wario in this state.this form can only be made by webbers projectiles. *Fat Wario - This form allows Wario to break through bricks that Wario cannot normally break through. He also becomes slow and cannot jump high. *Flat Wario - This form allows Wario to go through small areas and fall slower. *Hot Wario - This form allows Wario to burn and run around quickly along with having the ability of breaking through some bricks. *Ice Skatin' Wario - This form allows Wario to be frozen solid and go backwards. He can destroy most enemies and go on many obstacles however. *Invisible Wario - This form allows Wario to be invisible so he can go through protected areas. He also cannot be seen by the player. *Puffy Wario - This form allows Wario to float upwards until touching something. *Snowman Wario - This form allows Wario to roll down hills in a snowball form and destroy many obstacles and enemies. *Vampire Wario - This form allows Wario to fly around when in his bat form, but when the B button is pressed, Wario turns into his human vampire form. As a vampire bat, Wario can fly in small areas. He can also defeat any enemy he touches. *Zombie Wario - This form allows Wario to defeat almost any enemy he touches and can fall through thin walls. He also is invincible. Gallery Wario Land 3 EUR cover.jpg|The European boxart for Wario Land 3. Japanese WL3 cover.jpg|The Japanese boxart for Wario Land 3. WarioLand3TitleScreen.png|The title screen for Wario Land 3. WarioLand3LanguageSelect.png|Selecting a language in Wario Land 3. de:Wario Land 3 fr:Wario Land 3 it:Wario Land 3 es:Wario Land 3 da:Wario Land 3 no:Wario Land 3 Category:Games released for the Game Boy Color Category:Games in the Wario series Category:2000 games